


Acceptance

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Broken Bones, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Potions, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: What a lovely get-well gift.
Relationships: Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/gifts).



“I’ve brought you magazines!”

Cary smiled as James entered the room. The thrumming in his broken leg – and his broken ribs, and cheekbone, perhaps tumbling headfirst off of a cliff to save his newfound lover’s life hadn’t been the best idea – suddenly disappeared upon seeing him.

“I hope you brought _Spying Quarterly,_ said Cary. “I’m a bit behind on their last essay series and need to know which sorts of pistols are de riguer this fall!”

He parted the cover of one eagerly the moment James gave it to him – and noted that inside the hollowed out body of one was a vial of glowing blue liquid. 

“…And a brand new experimental healing agent,” said James. “This should knit your bones and clean up your bruises in no time. We need you out in the field now that you’ve switched sides, helping us.”

Relief filled him. So he’d been accepted here after all. “Thank you,” said Cary. He brought the brew close to his chest and said. “Drink it?”

“You should,” James said. Then kissed his forehead. “Bottoms up.”

“Ahh, as we soon will be,” said Cary. 

James laughed as he sipped down the brew, waiting for it to work.


End file.
